The Unknown Love
by mcc1089
Summary: KIOTR story. LAST CHAPTER UP! Please R&R Sequel comming JUNE 08. Piotr is jealous of Ivan? Kitty is curious... again? Is club DREAMSTATE haunted? What's going to happen now... since we are now in International Waters? and excerpts from PERSONA the sequel!
1. Spilled milk and DR Training

Kitty Pryde woke up from a sleep one night, in a cold sweat. The day before, she was talking to Bobby Drake about how she knew it made Rogue jealous of them being together. She wished that she never held on to Bobby after phasing him through a torpedo. She KNEW he was off limits. Yet she insisted to have somebody in her life. After collecting her thoughts, she sat up and decided to get a drink of water from the kitchen. Running through dorm rooms, through a wall or two, and down a couple staircases, she finally reached her destination. Flicking on the lights she jumped back, to see two blue eyes looking shocked, and embarrassed.

"Pete! Umm…" She suddenly realized that when she turned on the lights Piotr Rasputin had spilled the milk he was drinking all over him.

"Kitty! Uh… What are you doing up this late…?" He asked stupidly as he started to clean his mess up with a nearby towel.

"It is also, like, MY home too, you know." She got another towel and started to help. By now they were done and stood up inches apart from each other.

After a couple of seconds, Piotr decided to break the silence.

"I'll take that from you… unless you want to keep it." He joked.

"Sorry…" Kitty mumbled as she handed the towel to him and turned to the sink as fast as she could, unknowingly knocking over the whole gallon of milk on the table. Piotr saw this and dived for it. He caught the milk, but tripped Kitty in the process. She fell back and landed on her back on Piotr's stomach. "Oh my goodness I'm SOOOO sorry!" She exclaimed while trying to help him up.

'STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!' The thought ran through her mind. 'He must think I'm like this retarded stalker girl. Thanks Kitty. You REALLY did it this time!' She forgot about her drink and ran to her room at mach 5.

"You're a loser Pete!" Piotr growled at himself. "You finally have the nerve to talk to her, but you made a fool of yourself by spilling milk on you. And what else, you tripped her. You are a klutz and a loser. You should apologize to her." He looked down at his black shirt and saw the milk stain on it. "Damn it!"

Kitty started to cry… for no reason at all. "Why is finding the right guy so hard! Is it like this other mutation that I don't have; to find the right guy?" She wiped away a tear. "If Mr. Right is out there, why is he not looking for me or knocking at my door?"

The door knocks, literally, and Kitty jumped up in surprise. "Who is it?" She asked meekly. The next thing she heard was a loud thud on the other side of the door.

"Uhh… Peter?" She opened the door slowly to see him sitting beside the wall with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. He suddenly heard her voice and shot up to a standing position.

"Hi Kitty… uh… I just wanted… to say…" Kitty silenced him with a wave of her hand and motioned him to come in.

She sat on her bed and he just stood there, just looking at her, until she motioned him to sit down beside her on the bed. He just stood there and put his hands in his pockets.

"You wanted to say something to me?"

"Uhh… yes…it's that… I'm…" he stumbled.

"Your sorry about the milk accident?" she ended for him. He looked even more embarrassed.

"Yes, I am." Kitty smiled and patted the bed and motioned him to sit.

"I am too! Now that it's over, we can move on. So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. It's pretty late at night… I think I better get to bed…"

"Oh… ok… well… see you tomorrow." Kitty just laid her head down and put her hands behind her head. She watched him turn around and reach for the door.

"Good night, Katya. I hope we run into each other sometime." With that, he turned the handle and walked out, closing the door softly behind him.

Piotr got to his room, remembering not to disturb his roommate, Jacob Tresma, who was able to control insects and small creatures. One time he did this and he couldn't sleep in fear of the scorpions, Jacob controlled, attacking him. Even though he was only twelve years old, Pete knew he didn't want to mess with him, but he was ok during the day. As he slid down into the thin sheets, he kept on mentally hitting himself for not even touching Kitty's skin.

The next morning was another Danger Room session. Kitty was so tired; she dropped one of her gloves and didn't notice. Piotr came around the corner with Bobby and Rogue, but saw the glove when she dropped it. Rogue was… how Bobby put it… PMSing and she was ranting on something about pressure, so he slowed down and let the two pass, while he picked up the small glove. He examined it and saw writing on the back. It read: "Kitty 3 Piotr", and he looked at Kitty as she was staring into space. He could feel his face burn with embarrassment.

The training was with this new man named Henry McCoy. Piotr guessed he was more a political man than an action man. The room changed to a press conference outside Washington D.C. The objective was to keep the people safe, while still being unknown.

Piotr handed the glove to Kitty who looked at him with a strange look and smiled. She slipped it on, but it didn't matter, since once the simulation started, they looked at each other and saw they were in formal wear.

"Pete! There it is!" Bobby whispered sort of loudly.

"SSSHHHHHHHHHH!" Holograms around the two beckoned. Bobby felt like freezing them over.

Piotr got up and walked to the back row of chairs. There stood a Colossus in black uniform, in metal form. Rogue looked at a Rogue that was pissed as it took off its gloves. Bobby was starting at a Bobby with Ice all over him. Kitty, in spite of her current surroundings, criticized her copy.

"That is SO, fashionably, unacceptable!" she spat at her copy as it just stared at her.

"KATYA!" Piotr yelled as the copy Colossus ran straight for Kitty.

"Oh Crap!" Kitty fainted.


	2. What Are Friends For?

Thanks so much for you positive reviews. I promise that the'se stories will get better. Enjoy this chapter. (it is a little corny though)

Bobby froze his double and covered himself in an armor of ice. He punched his copy, shattered it, and then ran to save Kitty. Piotr grabbed Bobby by the shoulder and turned him the opposite way toward Rogue, who was trying to dodge her double. Bobby looked to see the other Colossus charge toward them.

"You're on your own, Pete!" Piotr watched Bobby run toward Rogue, and he turned around only for hisstomach to connect with a steel fist. He flew into the crowd, and they all stood back in horror. Kitty finally woke up and saw the evil Colossus looking down at her. She thought it was Piotr and she hugged him. The double was confused and started to strangle her. Kitty looked at the crowd and saw the real Piotr, and then looked at his angry face of the other. She panicked and phased the double through the ground. Kitty rose, without the copy and had a smile on her face.

"Two down! Two to go!" she informed Piotr, who was staggering to stand.

"I can't transform!" Piotr yelled at her. Kitty looked around and saw the evil Rogue in metallic form. However, Rouge, the good one, slapped the other Rogue in the face and the power was drained. Piotr rammed the evil Rogue into a wall, letting her slump to the floor. He stammered for a bit then fell to the ground. The evil Kitty knew what Shadowcat had done to the evil Colossus and so she tried to do it to the weakened Piotr. It worked, and she also came up without him. Kitty, the good one, jumped into the ground and pulled Piotr out.

"Bobby!" Rogue yelled as she ran toward the evil Kitty. He made the ground slick with black ice and slid toward Rogue. She jumped and kicked the copy in the chest and it flew back onto the ice, and Bobby froze it and refroze it.

"We're done! FINALLY!" Bobby exclaimed.

Simulation complete.

"So yesterday I went to the mall and I found these shoes you could just DIE for…" While Kitty was rambling to an uninterested Rogue, Bobby sat down with Piotr, Kurt, and Amanda Sefton (Kurt's girlfriend).

"Hey, guys. Anything interesting going on today or soon?" Bobby decided to break the silence.

"Not much, but I heard there is this new mutant coming soon." Kurt informed.

"Really? What's he like?" Amanda asked curiously, while running a hand through her hair.

"All I heard was that he was dangerous and doesn't have great control of his ability. I haven't heard much, but he is more of a class five or six! More that Jean ever was, and damn; she couldn't be stopped." Silence fell, everyone looked at Piotr.

"What?" Pete laid down his fork and looked back at them.

"Uh… Pete… number one, it was Jean's choice to join the Brotherhood, and second, she could stop, and she was. Thirdly Jean was a class five, and NOTHING could stop her, fourth, this kid is TWELVE!" Kurt counted on his fingers.

"Well, maybe my roommate was wrong?"

"Well… anyway, what else is new?" Amanda asked.

(Cough)"Piotrhasthehotsforsomebody"(cough) Bobby wiped his hand on his shirt.

"REALLY!" Kurt and Amanda just stared at Piotr with urging eyes. Piotr blushed and glared at Bobby, who was about to choke on his drink with laughter.

"So who is it…" "Is she hot…" "How well do you know her…" "Is she a mutant…" "Does she work…" "Is she hot…" Amanda stopped questioning after Kurt said "Is she hot?" the second time. She glared at him and playfully hit him in the shoulder.

"Bobby, you're a dead man…" Piotr jumped up and charged at Bobby.

"Slow down, silver giant, hey it's not that I told them it was Kitty!" Silence, and then a gasp, from Kurt.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Amanda gasped and covered her mouth, giggled, and looked at Kitty.

Kitty, now talking to Rogue about the newest type of video games, looked up at the sound of her name, and saw Amanda giggling and looking at her, Kurt laughing at a running, angry, blushing Piotr, and Bobby laughing while getting chased by Pete.

"Oh, this can't be good."

"I agree." Kitty and Rogue both ran after the boys.

"SAY IT!"

"Say what?" Bobby gave a nervous laugh. Piotr had grabbed his shoulders and pinned him to his dorm room wall.

"Jacob, would you be as kind as to unleash your ant collection?" Piotr asked with a smile to the confused boy.

"Hey! Come on Pete! You wouldn't do that… would you?" Bobby gulped.

Jacob opened a glass box that contained hundreds of ants. He reached his hand in and scooped up a handful of ants, and told them to stay still until he says bite.

"I won't, but he will." Piotr smirked nodding toward Jacob.

Jacob gave an evil grin and held the ants dangerously close to Bobby's face.

"Do you have any last words?" Piotr laughed.

"Uh… umm… yeah… SEE YOU LOOSERS LATER!" Bobby slicked himself with ice and slid out of Piotr's grasp. He ran down the hall and to his room.

Jacob was putting his ants away when Rogue and Kitty ran into the room.

"Ok did you really think that was necessary?" Rogue asked.

"Hey! He needed to be taught a lesson." Piotr shrugged.

"Well Yeah, but, like, he's just stupid! No offence Rogue."

"None taken, its more than what I can do. What did he do by the way?"

Piotr blushed and turned to hide it. "He… uh… said some private…thou... uh… stuff." He wiped his wet hands on his shirt from Bobby's getaway.

"Like, what?" Kitty asked excitedly.

"He said I like K…" he quickly stopped himself when he saw Kitty. "Uh… cats."

Jacob started laughing in the corner of the room. Rogue just glared at him.

"So, that's nothing to hit my boyfriend over, isn't it?"

"Well… uh yeah." Rogue pushed him in the chest and he fell over the bed.

"Wrong answer."

"Hey it was personal, and now Kurt and Amanda know about it." He let his tongue slip.

"Kitty. Keep Mr. Steel here, while I beat the answer out of Kurt."

"Ok."

"Crap" was the word going through Pete's head.

"Hey thanks for last night. I really needed to talk to somebody." Kitty walked over to him and hugged him. He winced in pain.

"What, did I hurt you?" the embrace was broken up.

"When I was punched in the stomach with a steel fist, I kind of got bruised."

"Oh. Well let me see. Before…Jean… she taught me a lot about how to heal things fast, but it's not my mutation. She also taught me how to numb bruising. So let me try to help you at least."

"Jacob, can you leave us alone, and if you talk to ANYBODY I will get the professor to… uh… JUST GO!" he growled at the kid.

"Fine!" he turned around with a scorpion in his hand.

"Hey, what's thaaaaaaaahhhhH GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" Kitty jumped back when Jacob jerked his hand with the scorpion toward her. She closed the door and locked it.

"Damn those thing creep me out!" Kitty shuttered and Piotr laughed then winced again.

"Ok so let me see this bruise. Lay down on the bed… other way, so your back is on the bed. There you go. Just lay your arms to your sides and just relax."

"Uh, do you know what you're doing?" Kitty gave him a glare and started to unbutton his shirt.

"CAN IT; PETE TOLD US YOU HAVE THE ANSWER!" Rogue interrogated. Kurt was outside hanging on a lamp post by his tail, and Amanda was on a park bench nearby.

"I told you. Go talk to Bobby, since he was the one that said it."

"How come I can't find that the truth?" Rogue took off a glove.

"Don't know, but I suggest you talk to your boyfriend about it." Kurt then teleported to Amanda and he teleported them both into the mansion.

"Hold still this won't hurt… much… I hope not." Kitty rubbed his defined abdomen and with ease, she phased her hand through and rubbed the dermis, pushing the blood out of the area, causing the skin to become numb for a long while.

"Better?" She asked still rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah!" he moaned. She stopped rubbing and just stared at him. He opened his eyes to see a pissed off Kitty.

"KITTY! I can't get a damn thing out of… uh Kitty?" Rogue burst into the door, breaking the lock. Kitty and Piotr jumped with fear.

"Pervert!" Kitty yelled as she slapped his face and elbowed him in the crotch. Oh the pain he must be in right now.

Rogue gasped and ran out the door. Kitty slowly counted to three and could hear the howls of Rogue's laughter.

"Wow! That was fun. Hope you feel better later." Kitty ran out the hall and joined in Rogue's hysterical laughter. However, Piotr was on the floor, on his knees and bending down in agony. Jacob reentered and saw Piotr gasping for air.

"See this is why I choose a single life. Looks like you got what was coming for you. Hahaha!" Piotr gave a glare at him and sat on the floor, kind of humiliated.

(Told you it was corny) Read and REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT! hey send **_flames _**if you don't like it. just GIVE ME YOUR INPUT!


	3. Controling Girls and Dumb Guys

HEY THERE AVID (sp?) READERS. HAVING A GOOD SUMMER? LIKE MY STORY? WANT ME TO STOP WRITING IN CAPS? OK! I finally got my account to accept my chapter. So here it is. CHAPTER THREE! And if you think there is no plot yet... BE PATIENT. There is a reason for this story. So just read on and review. Thanks, this is the first story in a series. OK ENJOY!

"I finally got it! It's YOU he likes!" Rogue cracked up as she walked with Kitty after they left Piotr's room.

"He does not! I just helped him feel better and I numbed a bruise. That's why he had his shirt open. And he was feeling bad so I just helped him… Rogue stop laughing… and that is why… but then… he kind of moaned and I called him a pervert. That's what happened."

"Geez, Kitty. Ya slapped him in the face and you damaged him so much that he might not be able to have your kids or anybody else's!" Kitty was thinking about what Rogue said when she finally got it. She turned to a smiling Rogue.

"YOUR SOOO GROSS! Do you not realize what you're saying! He's like five years older than me. Seriously Rogue, I'm not that desperate!" Kitty yelled as she ran after Rogue to the kitchen.

Piotr finally came out of his room. Still in pain, but able to walk, he trotted down the kitchen. He knew that Kitty and Rogue were in there so he hesitated before entering.

"I'm telling you. You need more control over the guy. Take Bobby for example. He's a wimp, but hey; he makes me cool on a summer day. I can make him do whatever I want, just because I can touch him and he would have to live without his powers for an hour, you know how hard that would be?"

"Well no, but I wouldn't force him to do anything he wouldn't want." Kitty stirred her salad over her plate.

"If you don't have control, the guys will become dominant! And trust me, every time I come out of a danger room session with Logan, Bobby gets giddy. I have to control him sometime." Rogue and Kitty looked up to see Piotr with an embarrassed look on his face. His shirt buttons were all wrong and he was wincing as he walked.

"You mean controlling like this?" Kitty whispered as she pushed her fork off the table onto the floor. "Peter, could you be a dear and hand me that fork on the floor?"

Piotr turned and bent down slowly. He grunted in pain and picked up the fork. Kitty expected him to hand the fork over, but he cleaned it with his shirt and handed it back to her. Kitty was amazed and Rogue just stared as her mouth gapped. He got a Dr. Pepper out of the fridge and was almost about to chug it, when he looked at Kitty, who was staring at him with puppy dog eyes. He looked at her plate and saw no drink, so he got a glass and filled it up with ice, set it beside her plate, and poured her the whole can. He crushed the can with his hand and threw it in the trash as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Am I dreaming?" Rogue asked still astonished by Pete's actions.

"Hey! I'm the one that says that. And to answer your question; no you are not."

Bobby came into the kitchen, very cheerful and got an apple out of the fridge. Rogue decided to try Kitty's Technique and dropped her fork on the floor.

"Bobby, my love; will you please hand me that fork?" She asked with a smile.

"Why not get it yourself? It's RIGHT there." Bobby left and ran upstairs. Rogue was as pissed as ever and grabbed the fork and chased after him. Kitty just laughed.

"Poor Bobby." She though to herself as she got another Dr. Pepper out of the fridge and ran to Piotr's room.

Piotr heard a knock on the door, as he was trying to correct his shirt. "Just push the door. The lock's broken anyway." He had his back to the door. The next thing he felt was something cold and wet on his arm. It made him jump back and he saw Kitty holding a soda to him, she chuckled and handed it to him. "Uh, thanks, Kitty. You didn't have to. You needed it more than I did." He fumbled with his shirt. She set the can down and pushed his hands away; he looked down and saw her fixing his shirt. As soon as he took another breath, she was done.

"I insist you take it before I have to shove it down your throat." Kitty said with a sarcastic look. Piotr just laughed.

"You wouldn't dare!" Piotr's eyes widened as she took the can in her hand and started to shake it. He ran out of the room and Kitty had her hands on the top, running after him. He ran out to the lawn and Kitty phased under ground. She quickly reappeared in front of Piotr and turned solid, knocking him down. He hit the grass with a big thud and looked at Kitty shaking the can and opening it; he could taste the sweet drink, but also felt the coldness of it since it did come fresh from the fridge.

"Kitty, stop it!" Piotr laughed. She just sprayed the can all over him until it was empty.

"Come on! Take it like a man!" Kitty laughed mockingly. He got up and embraced her. "PIOTR! NO! I'm dry! I don't want to get wet! Get off me!"

Logan came out and unsheathed his claws aiming them at Piotr's neck.

"Hands away from the kitten, bub!" Logan growled. Piotr let go of Kitty and was shaking in fear. Logan grinned and retracted the claws.

"_Piotr. I want you to report to the Medical Lab to see what is canceling your mutation." _The professor gave Piotr the message telepathically.

"Mr. McCoy?" Kitty hollered into his office.

"Kitty, do come in, your next assignment is on the desk; the patient is in the third room." Hank was brushing his blue fur.

"Ok thanks Mr. McCoy. I'll see you later." Kitty picked up the file and ran toward the elevator.

Piotr tried one last time. He tried with all his might, but it just gave him a slight headache. Why was his mutation not working? He tried again, and again. The same result. He stripped down to his boxers and lay on the extremely cold, metal examination table. Trying once more to transform, he finally gave up after feeling light headed. He could hear fast footsteps in the hall before the electronic door opened to find…

"OH MY GOD!"

Sorry for the wait. I had tons of things to do. Thank you all for reviewing and please continue to read; it will get better. Thanks again. JUST A REMINDER. This is the first story in a series that I am writing, about three to four stories, tied into each other. So do enjoy!

(mcc1089)


	4. My New Boyfriend

Hey guys, here is chapter 4, hope you like the story. Enjoy! And THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR AWSOME REVIEWS! I don't know what I would do with out them! YOU made my day!

Kitty Pryde just stared at Piotr's body and couldn't move.

"Kitty! What are you doing here?" Piotr asked while getting up and reaching for his clothes. Kitty opened the file and looked at the name.

"I'm here to inspect you…" Kitty just realized what she was saying. Piotr just looked shocked and embarrassed. He set is shirt back down and walked over to her. He towered over her by at least 18 inches. He lay on the table and tried to relax. Kitty was still in shock, but managed to look over the file.

"So you can't transform, and you have stomach problems, other than the bruise that was given to you in the Danger Room. Am I right?" Piotr nodded. "This also says that you have high alcohol levels. Care to tell me why?"

"I drink vodka. The professor said it would help me cope with… certain things." He looked unhappy. Kitty set the file down and got her instruments. She checked his heart rate, temperature, reaction time, and even his stomach contents, thanks to her ability (and a pair of gloves). He was tense, and she could feel it, so she told him to roll over and she gave him a back massage. She phased her hands into his back and popped his back. He squirmed, but it felt good.

"You're done. Just don't drink too much vodka and eat lots of food that have iron and Vitamin A. Your heart rate is pretty fast, when you're resting, so you might want to take a swim or something everyday for, like, three hours at a time. If you need, I can get the Professor to open the Danger Room for workouts. And if you are lonely, just tell me and I'll train with you. I need to get in shape anyway." Kitty smiled.

"Thanks. So does this mean that I will transform?" Piotr sounded worried.

"In a few days, keep trying after workouts. You will feel light headed, but take these for the headaches, and NEVER take them with your vodka. Just take a swim today, and try a few times, then take a nap. It's already four in the afternoon, so it should be empty." Kitty handed him some pills and she walked toward the door.

"Kitty… uh… could you… keep me company?" Piotr asked as he walked toward her. She turned around to see the middle of his chest, looked up and saw he had urging eyes. He shrugged and cocked his head to the side, while putting on his most irresistible smile. "Darn you! I'll meet you in there." She ran out of the room to change into her swimsuit.

Piotr finished his third lap when Kitty opened the door to the indoor pool. He stopped and stood up in the water. She was wearing a pink one piece, and a towel covering her midsection. She set the towel down by his, and jumped into the water.

"Thanks for taking care of me." Piotr said when her head came above water.

"No problem. Anything for a friend." She started to do backstrokes. He submerged and swam over beside her. He popped his head beside hers and she squealed in surprise. She grabbed hold of his head and tried to dunk him. He just let her, since if it got too bad, he could just stand up. They both tried to dunk each other, but Kitty kept phasing and finally Piotr gave up. He walked to the chairs and started to dry off. Kitty walked beside him and dried her hair. He just watched her and looked at her small form.

"I don't like it when guys stare at me. It makes me REALLY uncomfortable." She turned to him. He looked away and blushed. "I really need to ask you something. Kind of silly but I just want to know… "Bobby had just burst into the door with a digital camera in his hand and snapping photos. Piotr charged and crushed the camera in his hands. He threw it back at Bobby. The camera hit the floor, and busted. Bobby ran to it and took something out of it.

"LOSERS!" Bobby had grabbed the storage card and ran out the door. Kitty just stared at his back.

"Why am I falling for him, I'm sure he thinks I'm just a teen stalker, but… he… just looks like… well, damn!" Kitty thought to herself, unfortunately she thought too loud.

_"Kitty Pryde. I want you to come to my office after you get changed. Have Piotr come also."_ She heard the professor in her mind.

"The professor wants us to report to him." Kitty said as she put the towel around her. Pete, just put his clothes in a bag and put the towel over the shoulder. As soon as he walked out of the pool room, Kitty and him were meet with laughs, stares, finger pointing, and cat calls. Kitty was blushing bad and she phased through the floor. Piotr just ran through the crowd to his room where Jacob Tresma as laughing his head off and making the cockroaches laugh with him.

"What did he do?" Piotr held a fist to one of the roaches; Jacob got serious.

"He printed hundreds of copies of the photos he took and gave them to everybody he saw." Jacob gave a nervous chuckle as he ran a hand through his long reddish hair, it was originally black when he was found in Iran, but his mom gave him hair die to change his look so he wouldn't be noticed and used for the war for being a mutant, they already tried to recruit him once, but after he changed the hair and got some control of his mutation, he was found by Xavier and his parents told him he would be safe in America. Only now, his hair is a colored mess between the two.

"Give me your pictures, NOW!" Jacob slowly handed them over. Piotr grabbed them, ripped them, and threw them in the trash. He got a shirt and some gym shorts and ran to the Professor's office. He just dressed as he ran down the hall and opened the door to find Kitty sitting in the corner looking very worried. Logan was there, glaring at him, and had his claws out.

"Mister Rasputin, it doesn't take a telepath to tell that you have affection for Miss Pryde, here. But if you do wish to show it publicly, we would advise you to tell us so we can make arrangements." The professor said sternly. Piotr nodded and looked at Logan who was hovering around the room. "We, as mutants, need to set an example to the world, and doing so, there also has to be guidelines. I have informed Logan and he will set the rules for the relationship if you wish to continue. These rules have to be enforced because of the age difference. So if you want to become a couple, just inform us and we will help you in any way we can."

Logan opened the door to the hallway and Kitty walked briskly out the door. Piotr flinched when Logan grunted for him to get out of the door way.

"You are to treat her with respect and practical royalty." Piotr shifted in his seat. "You will not take advantage of her, and when she asks you to stop… STOP! Do I make myself clear?" Piotr nodded. "Be careful, or six claws will be stuck in your back." Piotr couldn't get out of that room any faster. Kitty had already had her talk and so she was laughing when he came stumbling out of the lecture hall.

"Hey, so what now?" Kitty asked as she walked beside Piotr.

"I don't know. Logan is really strict on what I can do. I have to follow you incase you need something, or to protect you, and we can't display too much affection."

"Wow! It's going to be great having a seven and a half foot servant around all the time!" Kitty joked, but Piotr just looked down. "Why don't you go to the Danger Room? It's open and you need some more training." Piotr nodded without a sound and turned toward the Danger Room.

Kitty roamed the halls when she passed the main entrance. The doors opened and there stood her best friend from Illinois.

"Kitty!"

"Jessica!" The two embraced and were happy to reunite.

"Why are you here?" Kitty took Jessica to the kitchen to get some water.

"Your mom told me that this was a cool place for mutants, so when I found out you were here, I talked to your parents. Now I'm trying to find my friend I meet online! He's a mutant that is super fabulous! He caused the California earthquakes! And he is to be the best looking guy around!"

"Not until you see my NEW boyfriend!" Kitty giggled. She looked over at Jessica and remembered her when they were child hood friends. Jessica Tell was a hyper girl, about the same age as Kitty that loved anything to do with sound. She could not stay sane in a library. She was in her class room during the school year when she discovered her ability. The power went out and she saw a tornado hit down very close to the school. She was the only one that saw it, so she screamed, it shattered the windows and the students forgot about her and saw the tornado.

"Is that this Boston kid you tell me about? The one that shoots Ice out of his fingers or something?" Jessica asked as they entered the control room of the Danger Room.

"Nope. Even better!" Kitty smiled as she showed Jessica. Piotr was in the simulation, lifting a hundred pound barrel over his head and throwing it at some fast moving objects. He ran and tackled a small sentinel his size, as if in a wrestling match. The simulation ended and he looked at the control room to find two figures. He walked up to the door and opened it slowly.

"Hey, Piotr. This is my friend Jessica Tell. She's a new student here, with the same kind of mutation as Siryn, but with some type of telepathy mixed in with it!" Piotr looked at the small blonde and saw that she looked a lot like Kitty.

"Hello, Jessica. It is good to meet you." Piotr extended his large hand and saw that his finger tips were metalic.

Thank you all that have reviewed, here is the fourth entry. Jessica Tell, and Jacob Tresma are my own imaginiation. SO CLOSE TO THE MAJOR PLOT, IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY (ok yeah it is lol) So hang tight and tell me how things are doing? im working on the fifth entry as I am typing... well.. you get the point. R&R!

AND JUST FOR ONE LUCKY REVIEWER - I will put a tiny insert on PYRO, just for you! lol Thanks for the idea.\

mcc1089


	5. A Very Bad Day

A/N THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS they ment a lot to me. Sorry to that one reviewer, I wasnt able to get a glimpse of PYRO in this chapter, but things are leading up till then. so just HANG ON TIGHT!

Jessica Tell shook the huge hand of Piotr Rasputin and noticed it was colder and firmer then most hands. She saw his fingers were metallic and she stepped back. Piotr made a fist and his entire arm turned metal, he looked like he was in pain, but all his skin turned into the shiny steel he once had. He hugged Kitty and she squealed. Suddenly the door burst open and Logan popped his claws out, if it weren't for Piotr's armor, the blades would kill him. Jessica gave a yelp and it cracked the windows. Logan saw that Kitty was unharmed and let himself out.

"Who the heck was that?" Jessica asked as she looked at the broken windows.

"That was Logan. He's kind of like a father to me; so he's really protective." Kitty took Jessica's arm and started to skip down the hall towards her room. Piotr turned flesh again and followed the two until Jessica pulled Kitty into the public bathroom.

"Ok so you, like, have to tell me everything about him!" Jessica urged. Kitty just smiled and leaned against a sink.

"Well, he's nice, tall, very… not the guy Bobby is, but he's cute." Jessica turned on the taps of three sinks.

"So have you guys…uh… you know?" Jessica whispered.

"WHAT! NO! Never!"

"Never say 'never'." Kitty turned off the taps and followed Jessica. Piotr was over by the front door talking to some guys when he heard the door to the bathroom open. He turned and walked to the girls, ignoring the guys' whistles and jeers. The three finally reached Jessica's door and found it was locked. Kitty phased through and tried to find the key.

"So you like my friend?" Jessica could see him blush a little bit, so he ran a hand through his hair to hide it.

"Yeah I do. Well… there are some complications like age, but yes, I do like her. She is the nicest woman I have met here."

"Wait! So you've dated before?"

Piotr bit his lower lip "I guess you can say that…" He stared at the ceiling.

"Was it more than dating?"

"Is this an interrogation? Because I'm not fond of those, if you don't mind." Piotr grabbed the door knob and yanked it out, just as kitty was about to unlock it. "I'll get you a new door later, just don't say anything." He dropped the door lock and walked to his room and slammed the door shut almost smashing it.

"What was that all about?" Kitty asked as she walked through the broken door.

"I don't know… So where's the grub?"

"Down stairs directly. Here, grab on and I'll take you there…"

"No. That's ok, I'm just going to unpack and go down later. Where is the head master?"

"Oh. The Professor is making a 'RE' house call along with Ororo and Logan." Kitty looked down the hall toward Piotr's room.

"Ok well I'll see you later then." Jessica pushed Kitty out of the way and entered her room. She watched as Kitty phased through the floor, and into the kitchen. Jessica dropped her bag on her bed and walked to Piotr's room. It was quiet, so she knocked on the door. She heard some liquid sounds coming from inside, so she concentrated and opened her mouth. It was so high pitched; nobody could hear it, besides the two twins walking around the yard, who were mutants that shape shifted into dogs of any kind. She heard glass break inside and some minor cussing. The door opened and out came a pissed off Piotr with the top half of a glass bottle of vodka still in his hand. She glared at him and let herself in. He got another bottle from his closet and started to drink it.

"YOU'RE MARRIED!" Piotr chocked and snorted.

"I don't even know you and we're having this conversation." He got a towel and wiped up the mess of glass and vodka on the floor.

"Are you still married, or what?"

"It was some time ago, I was stupid, my mind was messed up, I was drunk, and I want to forget about it."

"Are you going to tell Kitty? Or are you not man enough to do it?" Piotr growled at her.

"My relationships are none of your business; and for your information, I ended that relationship."

"Tell Kitty. She's worried that you don't like her as much as she likes you. Do you love her?"

"I do, but she doesn't have to know. Thanks, but no thanks." He threw the glass in the trash.

"I'm not asking… I'm demanding it. Tell her or I will." She slammed the door as she walked out.

"Hey, Jacob, can you get that plate for me?" Kitty asked as she sat down at the table. She found the plate moving towards her slowly. "Are you a 'teke' or what?" She lifted the plate to find a pile of spiders. "YOU HAVE TWO SECONDS TO GET THOSE THINGS AWAY FROM ME!"

"OK! Fine, just don't smash them. It took me months to breed those." He scooped them with his hand and set them on his shoulder. Jessica entered the room with Piotr and sat at another table. Kitty whispered for Jacob to hand her some type of non gross insect to play with. "You promise not to feed it to that purple dragon of yours?"

"Deal!" He reached into his pocket, mumbled something and handed her a praying-mantis. She played with it, hoping to look interested and not thinking about Piotr.

"Do it Piotr!" Jessica urged while whispering. Piotr looked up at Kitty, playing with the insect, and tried to gather his thoughts.

"Not now. We just became a couple. It would break her heart!"

"You might as well do it now, when she isn't pissed off for any reason. The most she can do is yell at you or something, that's not as bad as breaking up with you." Piotr started to stand up and walk toward Kitty, but since he was going too slow, she playfully kicked his back, forcing him to fall over. Kitty looked up and tried to not laugh. She leaned over and helped him up, and pushing a seat over to him.

"Katya, I need to tell you something about my past that will not make you happy."

"Uh ok… I guess." She shifted in her seat uncomfortably. The praying mantis was looking around and saw the size of Piotr. It suddenly turned defensive.

Jacob walked over to Jessica and sat by her. "Should I take my mantis away?"

"Yeah, this is going to break Kitty's heart and will make Piotr suicidal. Your mantis will get crushed, if you don't take it away."

Jacob mumbled something and the mantis leaped and glided to him. "So what is it that he's saying to her?"

"He's telling her about his past marriage. Can you believe he was married?"

"Uh… yeah. He told me when I became his roommate, just because we were bored and wanted to get to know each other. It surprised me to, but it made since…"

"YOU IDIOT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Kitty slapped him in the face again and again. She finally stopped and ran through the wall crying. Piotr turned to Jacob and Jessica and they saw his cheeks red with pain and embarrassment.

"What should I do?" He asked as he got a cube of ice and rubbed his jaw.

Jessica and Jacob looked at each other and said: "GO GET HER!" at the same time.

"Wow. Huge guy, small brain."

"Hey, you don't live with him. I have to constantly help him with his homework! And I'm only in the 6th grade!" Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Really? So what else is he to stupid to do or know?" She looked interested.

"Wow. Where do I begin?"

"Katya! Please open the door. I'm sorry, but it had to come out sooner or later."

"BUT NOW OF ALL TIMES! PIOTR, JUST LEAVE! I DON'T WANT TO KNOW YOU EXIST RIGHT NOW!" Kitty jumped on her bed and cried hard.

"Please, I'm begging you! Please open the door."

"Pete! There you are. Ok so can you, like, help me with my luggage?"

"Yeah I guess so." Pete took one more look at Kitty's door and walked toward Jessica.

"Hey you guys, it's the Phoenix on TV!" Jacob yelled down the halls. The three of them ran to the Rec room and saw, on the screen, a house floating in the air and glass breaking.

"_Earlier today, there was an incident that may have involved six or more mutants, one of them believed to be Magneto. One Eye witness commented that he had seen Professor Charles Xavier, from the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, enter the house, but after the house had landed back on the ground, the multi billionaire had not exited the house. We have some reason to believe that he was killed, for his wheelchair is still inside." _Jessica was in tears and hugged Piotr. He was about to cry but held it back.

"Could this day get any worse?" Piotr added, just before Ororo and Logan entered the mansion in tears. He couldn't tell Logan about Kitty now.

Piotr was dressing for the funeral, as Jacob was crying softly on his bed.

"It's going to be ok." He reassured.

"He taught me how to control my power; he gave me that ant farm. I don't know where I would be without him!" The tears came back. Piotr gave him a hug and left to get a seat at the funeral.

Jessica stayed behind and sat by Theresa, who was trying to comfort a kid in her lap, but also crying. Jacob entered the lobby with the others after he dried his eyes, and sat by Jessica.

Bobby held Kitty's hand and Piotr just looked on, he felt terrible. He never wanted this much stress in one day for Kitty. He dropped his rose and headed back toward his room. He followed Jessica around and talked to her about Kitty. Meanwhile Kitty was on her bed crying when Bobby entered.

Rogue looked on as she stared out the window. She grabbed her coat and got her favorite pair of gloves and put them beside her bed. She went to sleep thinking about her decision tomorrow.

THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS! ALMOST TO THE SECOND STORY


	6. The List, New Name, New Mutant

Hello readers, it is I, the RANDOMAN of the day. I am writing this and uploading this at two different times, and both really early in the morning... ENOUGH OF THE CRAP, HERE"S THE STORY! lol (A/N im trying to name this series, if you have ideas, please mention them in a comment or something. My mind is blank.)

After Bobby and Kitty returned from the meeting about whether to keep the school open and finding a place for Warren Worthington the Third, Bobby was roaming the halls looking for Rogue

"Hey, Pete; Have you seen Rogue?"

"Yeah, she took off." Piotr passed while carrying a TV to Jessica's room. He walked passed Kitty's room. Looking in he saw a shredded note on the floor, he set the TV down and picked up the pieces of the note and put them together. It was a note from the first time she helped him with his research paper for the Professor. She helped him about the possibilities of the effects of drugs on mutants. He wrote her a note thanking her, and they became really good friends after that.

He kept the note and left the room with the TV. Jessica was talking to Kitty in her room when Piotr entered and placed it down. The two girls stopped talking and watched him as he plugged the cords in and made sure it worked.

"There. If you need anything, just ask me." He turned to leave when Kitty cleared her throat.

"Uh… Piotr; we want to talk to you." Jessica offered the bed. Piotr turned around and sat on it. Jessica ran a hand through her blond hair in confusion.

"Ok… we all know that we all have secrets… right?" Kitty started. Piotr nodded, wondering where this was going. "And we all know that these secrets may hurt each other, so how about we fix this by putting them aside and get through this?"

"I'm sorry, but Jessica told me to tell you since…" Kitty interrupted.

"WHAT! Ok… never mind that. It's done and over with. But of all people… Piotr, I trusted you." Piotr put his head in his hands.

"Look, Katya, I will do ANYTHING to make it up to you, but like you said… put the secrets behind and get over it." Kitty's ears perked up.

"You'll do anything?" She had a devilish grin.

"Uhh… yeah… an any… anything…" Jessica knew he would regret those words.

"Good. I have a couple of things I want you to do…" As Kitty was naming the "to do list", Jessica was trying to contain her laughter.

Logan was outside smoking a cigar when he heard the door open and Piotr walk out. "Hey, Tin man, what do you need?"

"Sorry, Mr. Logan, but did you say to do anything Katya asked?" he looked slightly embarrassed. Logan raised an eyebrow and turned to Piotr.

"As a matter of fact… yes I did." Logan was getting irritated.

"Could you possibly turn around then? I have to give you something…" Logan looked confused, but he turned around slowly.

"So… what am I supposed to be looking at or getting?" The events that happened next were so fast… if you blinked, you would miss it. Logan heard a metallic sound and a sudden pain to his rear. He found himself sitting on the grass a couple of yards away from where he was standing, and a very frightened Russian dashing through the front doors of the mansion. "Kid needs to stop taking everything seriously." He grunted as he picked himself up and put his broken cigar back in his mouth.

Jessica was laughing as hard as she could, and accidentally caused some students to become temporarily deaf. Kitty phased through the ceiling and saw Jessica laughing and Piotr turning flesh and blushing.

"Well now that that's done, we can move on to the other things on the list." Kitty informed as the three were walking to the Rec Room. "The next thing I want you to do is help me take care of the kids here." It was Kitty's job to organize a play group of the children of the mothers, or older family of the mansion, so they could go to classes and work, and didn't have to worry about their kids. There were also some older kids, around Kitty's age also there that were helping individual kids with preschool lessons and such, to get them ready for the up coming school year.

"Fine, but I'm going to help them help the kids." Piotr said as he walked toward the group of teens and kids. Jessica made herself useful while giving a baby her bottle and Kitty was reading a book to a three year old.

When Kitty pointed to a picture of a black bear cub, the child said: "Brother!" and Kitty laughed. (A/N REMEMBER THIS FOR LATER! No I'm not joking. I don't want to explain it later on, so just remember what the kid said. Now enough of this random crap… back to the story!)

"This is the letter "A"." Piotr turned his head to see his roommate, Jacob, control a couple of millipedes to form the letter. The kid he was mentoring was looking really pissed.

"I don't think that's going to work." Piotr sat down beside the two.

"You got a better idea?" Jacob was rubbing his head to relieve a migraine.

"Well… considering his brother is "Snake" (A/N Yes another one of my characters I will introduce WAY later), I would think he would have more fun learning if there was bloodshed involved." Piotr pointed to a millipede.

"Yeah I guess your right. I don't want to do this, but if it will help this kid learn…" Jacob ran to the kitchen and got a loaf of sliced bread and sat it between him and the kid. He ordered one of the millipedes over and informed it. A sad look appeared on Jacob's face, but the bug knew. The millipede curled up so tight, it snapped itself in two. Jacob wiped away a tear and used the blood to write it on the piece of bread.

"A, A, A, A, A!" the kid cheered, snatched the bread, and ate it quickly, showing his two fangs and his eyes glazing over with an eerie blue glow.

'This kid is disgusting.' Piotr thought as Jacob repeated the technique again with the letter B.

After Kitty made Piotr stay for over two hours, it was time for supper. Kids and students were rushing to beat the others to the line, some using powers, some just plain punching and kicking to get through… luckily Logan was there to make sure they were last in the line. Kitty decided to go to her room with Jessica and talk about things. Piotr knew that Kitty thought she needed to loose weight in order to look pretty, but for Piotr… she was more than perfect. He grabbed a small salad for Kitty, a turkey sandwich for Jessica, and a T-bone stake for Kitty's purple, lazy, secret, fire-breathing, spoiled little dragon, Lockeed (sp!). Kitty only told Rogue, Jessica, and Piotr about him, so it was safe to let them see him outside the closet. Piotr knocked on the door and was let in by Jessica. Kitty had Lockeed under the covers of her bed, but when she saw Piotr, she picked it up and sat it in her lap. Piotr revealed the stake and the dragon started to drool.

"Awww! Piotr, you're so thoughtful!" Kitty complimented as the stake was devoured and thanked with a small burp from the creature. Piotr gave Jessica the sandwich and gave Kitty the salad.

"You know us well. Why didn't you get something for yourself?" Jessica asked while chewing her food at the same time.

"I wasn't hungry. I ate a big lunch."

"Ok. I want to check with Ororo about something. See you guys later." Jessica ran out the room, closing the door hard.

"So what else do I have to do on your list?" Kitty smiled, got the list, and checked off the baby-sitting part.

"There's only one more thing you have to do…"

Jessica was talking to Storm about a codename.

"I want something like… volume, or blast, or something…"

"Not to be rude. but could you go for something more realistic?" Ororo suggested.

"Like what?"

"Headache." Jessica laughed at the joke, or was it a joke? She didn't care.

"Let me think… sound, volume, tremolo, tremble…"

"Not going in the path I would have chosen…" Ororo started to monologue.

"Ok… well… Sound, vibration, waves… Uhh… Octave, gliss, pierce, pitch…"

"That sounds good. I like that name."

"What? Pitch? Yeah it sounds good, I guess. It has a good ring to it."

"I think it's a wonderful name for you. It fits your mutation, and your rising personality." Ororo smiled as Jessica kept repeating it, but she was silenced when Piotr burst into the room with a flushed face and walked over to Ororo. He gave her a hug and said: "Miss Monroe… I… I… I love you." he sat her back down and rushed out of the room.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh. Kitty made a list of things for him to do for them to get back together. She got mad at him because he told her that he was married some time ago, and that she wasn't his first date."

"Now, why would he do such a thing like that?" Ororo asked.

"I have no clue…" Jessica shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

A FEW WEEKS LATER

A young man was outside the front door of the mansion looking at the place before he entered. He turned the handle, but it was locked for some reason so he set his bags down and took a few steps back while raising a fist and punched the air in the direction of the lock. The air and atmosphere around his fist distorted and sent a physical ripple toward the lock. It hit its target and the doors swung open, breaking the lock. Suddenly he was thrown back by a reflex ripple bouncing off the door and landed a few feet away on the pavement. "I've got to stop landing like that." He said as he picked up the bags and entered the mansion. He was nervous, but he knew this was where he was to find this girl that talked to him on the internet and possibly find help with his mutation.

"Hello. I am Ororo Monroe. May I help you?"

"Uhh, yeah I guess… I'm looking for a place to stay. I heard from this girl that this was a good place for mutants, and she said I could find her here." He said trying not to stutter.

"Yes this place is open to everyone. May I ask your name and who this girl is that you talked to?"

He ran his hand through his jet black, spiked hair with blue ends. "My name is Bradley Wes and I think her name was Jessica."

"I think I know the girl. Please follow me to my office, so we can get you a room here." She called for Kitty and asked her to bring Jessica to the office. After the papers were signed and legal documents were looked over, Jessica opened the door and sat down in a chair wondering about the guy she was sitting next to.

"Jessica. This is Bradley and I have reason to believe this is the one you are talking about when you mention the California Earthquakes." Jessica looked at the guy and saw him look down and put his hands in his pockets.

"I would like for you to take him to a room. And since there should be some lunch being prepared, show him to the kitchen."

"Yes Miss Monroe." Jessica thought the guy was attractive. He may be older than her by a year or two, but not as much a difference as Kitty and Piotr.

"I meant today, possibly…" Ororo's voice snapped her out of her trance. She didn't realize she was staring at Bradley for over ten seconds. She quickly got up and opened the door for him, blushing as she did so.

"Hey, Jessica. Kitty told me to tell you that I am going to room with Snake and his brother, so the new guy could room with Colossus." Jacob informed as he walked passed them carrying his ant farm.

"Ok. Thanks, Buggy!" Jessica hollered back.

"My codename is BUG!" he yelled as he rounded a corner toward his new room.

After everyone got settled and had lunch, Bradley sat in the library and found a couple of books he liked and started reading. He noticed Jessica in there, also finding a book to read, but ignored her. He could feel the ground start to shake and saw a military jet fly up from the basketball court.

"Does that happen regularly?" He asked Jessica.

"Only when they have missions." She laid down on a couch and started to read her book.

"I see." He went back to his book.

A/N thanks for waiting. Yes I have now introduced another OC. TRUST ME! There aren't going to be any more in this story, only a mention of a couple (which I will let you know). So far, these are my OCs: Jacob Tresma aka Bug, Jessica Tell aka Pitch, and Bradley Wes aka (not revealed yet! LOL!) I know I'm not the best writer, and just for your information, I was writing about a third of this at 3:30 Am on a Monday morning. And now I feel like going to sleep before I have to wake up and go to work. I won't be getting much writing done from now on, because I am going to be in school, at practices (music, I was never a jock) and concerts and stuff. If you want a picture of me, go to (obviously!) I WANT TO KNOW HOW AM I DOING? So if you have read any of this story, I encourage you to review! GOODNIGHT! Or should I say GOODMORNING? 

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!lol!ZZZ.


	7. Alcatraz

**IF THERE ARE ANY MISPELLINGS IN ANY OF MY CHAPTERS PLEASE TELL ME, I dont want to look dumb, you know?**

Kitty ran through the walls of Alcatraz Prison, trying to out run Juggernaut. She suddenly turned to her left and watched as Juggernaut smashed the wall and kept on going. Her legs felt like led as she ran through many halls trying to find the mutant named Leech. As soon as she tried to phase the two out of the room, he told her about his mutation.

"Stick close" Leech nodded and when Juggernaut burst through the wall, Kitty irritated him by calling him a "dick head" and moving aside just in time for Juggernaut to hit the wall with no effect, thanks to Leech.

"Make it a strike." Logan ordered Piotr as he armored up and with less effort than usual, he aimed and threw Logan so he would fall at the feet of Magneto. Bobby knocked Pyro out and Beast was hiding behind some rubble. With the element of surprise, Beast thrust the four cure tranquilizers into Magneto.

"What have I done?" Magneto asked himself as he ran with the crowd away from the center of the island. Jean Gray or now Phoenix, was destroying the island and water was about to flood it. Wolverine ran up to her, and since he made his mind about what to do, he did it with hesitance, since he would loose his love. Logan thrust his claws into Jean, and when he looked into her eyes, he saw peace and thanks. He watched as her eyes closed and hear body became limp. The rising waters had receded and the fires were put out. Storm also helped with the fires and Beast was helping calm down the military arms.

"Peter!" Kitty squealed as she ran up to Piotr, still in his armored form, but when Leech was in range, Piotr turned flesh and fell over from the force of Kitty.

"Sorry, big guy. Hey this is Jimmy. He is the kid the cure is made from" Kitty introduced.

"Wow! How do you do that?" Jimmy asked as he shook Piotr's hand.

"It's my mutation."

"Oh. I wish I had something like that…" Jimmy looked down at his hands and sighed.

"Let's go." Logan beckoned the team and Leech into the X-jet and left.

"You're home!" Jessica greeted them with hugs and Bradley stood in the door way.

"Yeah! And now I am SO tired I want to go to slee…" Kitty's speech quieted as she started to faint. Piotr quickly picked her up in his arms and carried her towards her room. On the way, Kitty gave Jessica a small wink and kept pretending she fainted. Jessica just smiled and turned to Bradley.

"You're rooming with that guy, so you can follow him." She informed.

Bradley just nodded and walked away. Jimmy came out from behind Ororo and Jessica noticed him.

"This is Jimmy." Logan said as he walked off to his room.

"Hi." Was all Jimmy said.

"Hi. I'm Jessica and, like, welcome to the mansion."

"Thanks. I was told that there was a room I could use.

"Yes there is… I think you can use the one next to Piotr and Bradley. You'll be rooming with a mutant named Snake." Ms. Munroe inquired. "I think it is the best choice, because this particular mutant has a craving for blood sometimes and that is cause by his mutation. We might need you to keep him under control."

"Sure. Whatever fits." Jimmy replied thankfully, for he now had a home where he wasn't thought of as a project.

"Good night, Jimmy!" Jessica announced as she ran up to her and Kitty's room.

"Goodnight." Jimmy had never slept that soundly in years.

Yes a very short chapter… or long enough. I thought the battle was weird in the movie so I just speed right through it. UP NEXT: Life after Alcatraz and living arrangements.

Please read and review! This is mcc1089 saying sorry for the long wait, I have had test, after test, after test, and this week I have the PSAT so Ill start working on the other chapter after that, or if I can start tonight…

ENJOY!


	8. A Night To Remember Forever

"Hi I'm Bradley." Bradley introduced himself as he stuck out his hand to Piotr, who shook it.

"I'm Piotr. I'm guessing that Jessica Tell had convinced you to come here. My question is why? Where are you from, why had you come here, how do you know Jessica, and how come, you're not intimidated by me?"

Bradley thought for a minute as he lay on his bed. "Well, I was born in Detroit, but adopted to a family in California. I went to school there my elementary and high school years… oh… don't tell Jessica I have already graduated and eighteen. I only said I was seventeen, just so she would keep talking to me."

"You might want to tell her as soon as possible, not that it's going to make any difference she is turning sixteen soon anyway." Piotr suggested.

"Hmm. Well, anyway… I met Jessica online in a chat room and when she said she was living with some "Special People" I knew she was a mutant, so I just eased the conversation to her and her mutation, I told her mine, and we talked every night after that. My parents kicked me out of the house when I was 16 when they found out that I was a mutant I met Jessica a year later when using the library computers. She helped me get through being a mutant and such…"

"Yes, she loves to talk. You can imagine the conversations she has with Katya."

"I bet their long. Well, I had also found out by some research that my birth great-grandfather was a mutant, by looking at some records from the California Earthquakes and a small group of people protesting against the unnecessary neglect of mutants. I put two and two together and figured out that the Earthquakes were caused by a man named Nick Carwell, a mutant that could harness tiny amounts of the Earth's core, and cause the Earth, or very small amounts of it to shake and overlap; it also turned out that the name of my birth father was the grandson of that man."

"Wow. It looks like you have a famous background. You should be proud of that." Piotr grabbed a towel out of a drawer and walked toward the bathroom for a shower.

"Yeah, well…. and to finish this… I am not intimidated by you because I saw the way you handled Kitty. A man that you fit the stereotype of would not act like that to a little girl like that, unless you like her or you were raised that way from a child. My guess is that it's both."

"How do you come by that?" Piotr asked.

"Because from what I hear around here, from other people; you are the biggest role model around. And when I asked Ororo about you, she said you came from a very loving family and besides the dark past; all you want to do is help people… and also I saw Kitty wink to Jessica as you literally swept her off her feet." Bradley fondly remembered the comical moment.

Piotr just stared at him. "You talk too much. You know that?"

Bradley snickered as he got his iPod out and started flipping through songs as Piotr took his shower.

"OH MY GOODNESS!!! I LOOK NORMAL!!!!!!" Snake aka Joe "the fang" Hoyte exclaimed as he looked in the mirror, he looked at Jimmy and was on his knees thanking him.

"Um you're welcome?" Jimmy stated confusingly.

"You'll have to excuse my roommate. He isn't used to looking like a human. I'm Jacob Tresma, or Bug as the others call me. I would shake your hand but if I get too close to you, I can't control the insects in the room."

"Hi, I'm Jimmy."

Logan entered the room and started to explain the rules the four boys had for their room setting. Jimmy slept on the far bunk and bunked with Vamp or Ryan Hoyte. Snake was bunked with Jacob, because they were the older ones and could control their powers to a degree. After Logan left, Jimmy told the others all about the cure and his life at Alcatraz. About two hours later, all four mutants went to sleep.

"Sooooooooo, What do you want to do?" Kitty asked Jessica as she let Lockheed sleep in the closet after she played with him for a while.

"Whatever you want to do… I can't sleep so we might as well do something stupid to make my day complete." Jessica took a sip of her soda.

"We could spy on people, dye Beast's fur bright pink, play tag on the lawn, prank the sleeping students…" Kitty suggested.

"Well, you wanna talk for a few minutes and then we can do something outrageous?" Jessica asked as she lay on her bed.

"Sure, so, like, ask away."

"Ok, first question. Do you love Piotr?"

"Uhh…. I guess so… why?"

"Because he is literally breaking his back for you in love and you just seem to be in this illusion that you still want to be with Bobby."

Kitty thought about this and found it to be true. Piotr and she haven't really had a good one on one talk ever since… well… never.

"So what am I supposed to do? He has his own life with guys his age, he could even go to collage and have a regular girlfriend his age. I am just a fifteen year old kid who has a crush on a twenty year old. And what makes it worse, is that he is almost twenty one and can do what he wants... even leave the mansion if he wanted to and leave me." Kitty started to cry. Jessica stood up and grabbed Kitty's hand.

"Come on. I have an idea." Jessica took Kitty down the hall to the Guys Hall and knocked on Piotr's door.

Bradley opened the door to find Kitty crying and a smiling Jessica.

"Hope you don't mind but Kitty and I, like wanna stay up with you guys for a while." Jessica informed as she jumped into Bradley's bed.

"Oh ok… But Piotr is…" Just then Piotr excited the bathroom with a towel around his waste.

"PIOTR! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME. I LOVE YOU AND I WANT TO BE WITH YOU AND I WISH THAT I COULD BE OLDER SO I COULD BE WITH YOU WITHOUT WORRY AND…" Kitty bawled as she ran up to him and hugged him.

"Katya. Please don't cry. I'm not going anywhere, and I will always be here for you. I do not care about your age, because I see a young woman in you that is mature. Katya I love you too much to leave you. And as for you wanting to be older… you will be, but it makes no difference in how much I love you at this moment." Piotr sat Kitty down on his bed, got some night cloths to change into, and retreated to the bathroom once more.

"See? He isn't going to leave you. He probably thinks of you whenever he has to go to class or stuff, because he won't be able to see you." Jessica stated as Bradley lay down next to her.

"He won't stop talking about you. EVERY SINGLE NIGHT before he goes to bed, he always says how beautiful you are and such. In my opinion I think he does it to much." Kitty nodded to Bradley's comment and lay down on the queen sized bed that supported Piotr every night.

Piotr walked into the room and slowly climbed into his bed, trying not to disturb Kitty. She was deep in thought about what he saw in her and didn't notice Piotr as he shifted in the bed. Jessica and Bradley were listening to his iPod with duel headphones and were laughing and humming along.

"Feel better?" Piotr asked. Kitty looked over at a smiling Piotr.

"Piotr… can we talk. I mean really talk about things." Kitty rolled over to face him. He nodded and she took a deep breath.

"Piotr… I don't know what you see in me… but I know that you love me. I love you too and sometimes I feel like this is just a teenage phase. I mean, you are twenty and almost twenty one. I am only 15 and it's illegal for…" Piotr held a finger to her lips.

"Those rules were for humans. Yes they do apply to mutants, but if a man and a woman love each other, age shouldn't get in the way."

"Piotr… are you sure about this? Sometimes I feel like its wrong and I should stop this before it hurts us both."

"I have also had those thoughts, Katya, but I push them aside so I can look at you and feel happy. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me so far, and I would never trade you for any girl in the world."

"Piotr…" Piotr bent down to kiss Kitty for the first time. This time he wanted it to be special for her, since it was her first kiss. He lifted her chin and finally kissed her on her small lips. She was in awe and Piotr was happy that he was the one she had chosen.

("Piotr I love you…" "I love you too Kitty." "Smooch, kiss, hug, moan…" WHAT A LOAD OF CRAP!) Jessica thought to herself as she felt two arms around her waist. She turned around to see Bradley smiling back at her. "I'm guessing that we are actually dating… right?"

"Well, I came here looking for you, so I guess our first 'date' was reading in the library together." Bradley gave a small hug.

"What a lame first date! We just sat around reading until the X-men came back from their mission. WHERE IS THE ROMANCE IN THAT?"

"I thought it was pretty romantic watching you read. I didn't get past page one because I was looking at you the whole time."

"So are all California guys' stalkers?" Jessica giggled.

"Only the surfers." Bradley chuckled at that. Jessica snuggled up to him and fell asleep in his arms.

Piotr also fell asleep, but Kitty was WIDE awake. She tried to go to sleep, but every time she opened her eyes, she saw him, sleeping peacefully with her in his strong arms. She just thought how lucky she was to attract an older guy that had the body of a Greek statue and the shy personality that made her squirm with delight. She gently felt his strong jaw and played with his hair. "He kissed me… he really, REALLY kissed me." Kitty mouthed as she scratched underneath his chin like she always did with Lockheed. He just moaned and gave a slight snore. Kitty smiled and looked at the clock. It was one in the morning and school was starting in two weeks, so she decided to sleep. She closed her eyes and cuddled in his arms.

Everybody say "aww" "AWWWWWW" THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ONE REVIEWER THAT LOVED MY LAST CHAPTER: Teardrops and Roses. I am eternally thankful. (sorry if this chapter takes back that perspective lol…)


	9. Plans

GOODEVENING PEOPLES!!! Hey thanks for being patient. I have good news. I AM A SENIOR IN HIGHSCHOOL NOW!!! YAY!!! I passed my algebra 2 with a 67 Thank you Jesus!!! I got an A in advanced Computers and an A+ in Advanced Music!!! (FUN STUFF) Anyway. It is Summer and I have to find a job. But I wanted to finish this story and start the sequel. Only a few chapters more or less, and then it's ON TO THE NEXT STORY!!! I now have a better understanding of things now since I thought I found my soul mate. It broke my heart when I had to end the relation before it hurt us both later. But I found this girl and I hope it works out. Enjoy this chapter, and I will start to do this more often.  
Maestro Marcus Carpenter.

Besides the fact that she was the only one in the room that got a total of 3 hours of sleep, Kitty rose early so she could call her mom.

"Hello?"

"Hi, mom. I hope I didn't wake you or anything."

"No, Kitty. It's all right. Your father woke me up to take me out to breakfast early this morning. Is it not early there in New York?" Kitty looked out the window to see the beginnings of the sun peaking out from above the trees.

"Yeah. Its morning here. Hey, mom. I want to ask you something. When you and dad were dating… did you ever feel… like, intimidated or something?" Kitty nearly whispered as she crawled back in Piotr's bed. He was sleeping on the other side, embracing a pillow.

"Honey, If you're intimidated by Piotr, don't be. He is a very caring young man, and he would never hurt you. You half to trust me on this one, dear. This is, after all, a mother's instinct."

"Thanks mom. I know Piotr cares about me, but even when he clears it up; it doesn't take away the feeling that at any moment, those hormones would start kicking in and…" She looked over at the flexing of Piotr's bare back as he breathed.

"Kitty, dear, if that ever happened, your father would make sure that in a blink of an eye, Piotr would be sailing towards the moon."

"Thanks mom. But I don't think it's going to happen. I just hope I can be perfect for him." She carefully caressed Piotr's spine with her finger. She could feel him slightly shudder, but still not awake from his slumber.

"Honey, if anything, he should hope he's perfect for you. Now. Your father is needing me in the Kitchen. I have to go before he makes a fool of himself and burns the whole house down while trying to burn the trash. Ha ha ha."

"Yeah I think you should. Thank you so much, mom. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Hey, Kitty. May I talk to you?" Bradley asked as he caught up to her at breakfast.

"Sure. What's the matter?"

"Well. I know this guy that works at this club. He has been working there for most of his adult life, since it was his fathers. He invited me and a few others to go. He said I could bring up to five people. And I was wondering if you wanted to go."

Kitty ate a few grapes and smiled. "Sure. Just as long as Piotr comes too."

"Yeah. I wouldn't go with out him. He intimidates people easily. Jessica said yes, and you said yes so far. I've asked Ivan and he said maybe. So that just leaves one more person." Bradley put salt on his eggs and dug in.

"Who is this Ivan? I kinda remember somebody talking about him some time ago."

"Yeah he is a new student. He is the adopted son of Dr. McCoy. Although he looks normal, not like Beast, but has a wild attitude."

"Isn't he some, like, freak of nature or something?" Jessica asked as she sat down beside Bradley and kissed him on the cheek.

"He was an expirimentee in the project 'Reina de Fuego.'"

"What is that rain of flames?" Jessica asked

"Not even close. It's the project "Kingdom of Fire" it was a project set in the desert of Mexico to test radiation enhancement. It's a process in which mutants are exposed to a certain type of radiation and it was supposed to kill the mutants when they use their power. It was supposed to double over the maximum stability of their mutations so much that it would kill them if they tried to harness it."

"Sounds lovely." Kitty ate another great. "So if he was experimented on. How come he is here?"

"The effect only happens when you use your power. Ivan learned to deal without his power for over a year. The radiation still enhanced his power, but the radiation that was to kill the control cells died off. He doesn't have a lot of control, but he has enough to quickly control it."

"So he is, like, a super mutant?" Jessica asked as she ate a piece of toast. "That has to suck. Isn't he around our age?"

"I'm one year your senior." A voice behind Kitty startled the girls. Ivan McCoy was an average teenager. Besides the fact he had old, deep cuts all over his body, and he had very muscular arms and top. And a black barbed wire tattoo surrounding his right bicep. His eyes were as brown as Kitty's hair and his hair was jet black and spiked like Bradley's.

Jessica saw nothing in the guy, but Kitty on the other hand wouldn't take her eyes off of him. "He's gorgeous!" She thought to herself.

"So that would make you sixteen?" Jessica asked as she leaned her head on Bradley's shoulder.

"Seventeen actually, because your birthday is next week. Is it not?"

"How did you know?" Jessica perked up.

"My dad told me. He filled me in on everything before I was to set foot in this place. He did it because I just came a few weeks ago and he didn't want me to look like a dumbass when I entered." Kitty clamped her ears with her hands tightly. "Uhh. Did I say something wrong?"

"You will have to excuse Kitty. She is still kind of sheltered and pure. She isn't into the whole cussing or tattoos." Bradley informed. He took a sip of his water.

"Sorry… uh Kitty… I'll try to keep it down some. And as for the Tattoos… I have to have it. My dad forced me to get it."

Everybody at the table looked at Ivan. "You mean to tell me, that Dr. McCoy FORCED you to get that?" Kitty asked in shock.

"Yeah it's this ink that cancels some mutation. It's so I don't fuck up my…" He widened his eyes and looked at a shuttering Kitty. "… I mean screw up my control."

"IIIIIIIIIInteresting. So anyway. About this club?" Jessica asked as she turned her attention to Bradley. "Where is it, what is there, who is going to be there, What do we have to wear?"

"Well its about twelve miles off the coast of Long Island. Its on a Cruise called Euphoria. The club itself is called Dreamstate, and there is plenty to do there. The place is huge and it will have a dance hall, pools, and a hotel complex for us to stay in for the two nights."

"Uhh. In case you haven't forgotten peoples. Jessica and I start school next week." Kitty informed. Piotr came in and sat down by her.

"Ok, like, chill! Not to seem like we're too cool for school, but… oh who am I kidding. We are WAY too cool for school!" Jessica and Bradley laughed till they started tears. Jessica was trying to cover her mouth as she accidentally sent a high pitched laugh across the room making one glass brake and people spilling their food as they walked by. Ivan chuckled to himself and Piotr looked amused as he snuck a few grapes from Kitty's plate.

"So when do we go?" Piotr asked.

"We leave in a week. Pack your bags and especially your bikinis ladies, because we are going to…"

SLAP

"I should lock you in your room and poke your eyes out if you're going to be like that the whole trip!" Jessica warned as she raised her hand again.

"OK OK!! I get it."

Kitty smiled but inside she felt horrible. She had never worn something like that before. Jessica tried to help her this summer by force shopping her in the swim department. It didn't go so well. Kitty kept phasing out of the clothes Jessica suggested, saying they made her look like a slut. Piotr gave her a little nudge and whispered in her ear. "It will be alright. You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Thanks." Kitty leaned against his arm.

"OK FINE!!! But after this summer, I'm never going to be caught dead in a Bikini." Kitty pouted as Jessica held a skimpy pink top and bottom.

"PLEASE? We're going to go on my birthday, and I want people to have fun. And since Logan is staying here, and we are going into international waters, they have no say in what we wear or do." Jessica piped as she found a pink outfit and threw it to Kitty. Kitty looked at it and finally approved.

"That is what worries me. What if something happens?" Kitty stuffed the outfit into a bag after paying for it and walked out of the store.

"What could possibly happen that your boyfriend can't protect you from?"

"That is true, but people there are going to get drunk and party all night, you never know what stupid guy might pop in and scare the crap out of you." Kitty ran a thought of a drunk guy acting crazy around her. It made her shutter.

"That's why we are going. We won't let that happen to ya. Trust us. This will be fun." Jessica started the car and drove to the mansion.

"Hey, Dad. Are you in here?" Ivan hollered into the dark laboratory.

"Yes, Ivan. I am. What brings you here?" Dr. McCoy opened his eyes to see his son with a smile on his face.

"I'm going with Bradley and some others to the club Dreamstate. I was wondering if you could renew the dose so I don't go haywire."

"Yes, you may. The capsules are on my desk. Take as many as you need." Beast's eyes dimmed and finally closed. "And Ivan…" Ivan looked behind his shoulder. "…Please don't do something you will regret later."

Ivan grinned and retreated with an, "Whatever you say, dad."

HAVE A GREAT DAY PEOPLE!!! Hope to have the next chapter up soon.

A/N) Yes this chapter has some language in it. this chapter is going to be PG 13. and 10 EXTRA POINTS TO WHO CAN FIGURE OUT WHAT ACCIDENTAL ELEMENT I PUT IN THERE. (the clue is... its in the first conversation of the story) FIGURE IT OUT!!! now on for the next chapter.


	10. More plans

"Ivan. Not only is this a dumb idea in itself, but this is Piotr we are talking about." Bradley pointed out as the trio made their way down the mall strip. Kitty and Jessica had gone to some store and the guys were tired of waiting. The guys stopped at a Tattoo parlor and Ivan was begging to go inside.

"Hey. Chicks dig this stuff on guys. Come on Pete. Don't you want Kitty close to you at all times?" Piotr nodded. "Then why not engrave her name in your skin?"

"First of all, Ivan, I love Katya but this is just out of the question." Piotr was getting really uncomfortable.

"Ok ok. I get it. Well I'm going to get another to match this one," he rolled his right sleeve up to show the first tattoo. "and I'll meet you all later." He walked into the shop as the two left.

In the restroom area of the Parlor, Ivan drew a vile out of his pocket and opened it. he put a capsule in it and filled it with water. The capsule dissolved and turned the water into black ink. He looked in the mirror and smiled to himself "What could happen?"

As he made his way to the chair, the tattoo artist was setting up. Ivan held up the vile to the guy along with a twenty. "My skin reacts to most inks. I want you to use this instead."

"We don't usually do that here…" Ivan cut him off.

"I need this ink. Its different than yours. I could possibly die from allergic reactions if its just regular ink." He lied.

"Ok, man. Its your ink, your money, not our problem." The artist drained the first ink into a container and slid the vile into the pump. He made sure it was working and began working on the other arm, as was Ivan's instruction.

* * *

"Oh my goodness this looks so good on you!" Jessica held up another outfit. 

"JESSIE! It's just a tangle of strings! There isn't any covering!" Kitty frowned at the small outfit.

"Oh come on, Kitty. Guys go crazy for this stuff. You kinda have to make them jealous of themselves for having you. Then it's like Texan heat. It just grows."

Kitty tried to envision Piotr's expression once he saw her in that… thing. Yes it might have given a surprised reaction, maybe even a slight lustful, but it just really made Kitty uncomfortable.

"What about this. This is cute." Kitty held up a brown two piece swimsuit and it got a "Two Thumbs Up" from Jessica.

"Ok then. Well lets try it on." The two girls ran to the fitting rooms.

While the two were in there, Piotr and Bradley decided to hang out with them. The two guys were walking to the fitting rooms… well mainly just Piotr. Bradley was staring at what looked like a pair of tangled strings.

"Wow, looks like somebody lacks imagination or they must really love sex."

"Bradley… could you please not. I'm already uncomfortable as it is. I don't want to make the trip worse." Just then Kitty and Jessica came from around the corner.

"Uhh hey guys… uh Bradley… why are you holding that?" Jessica looked at him puzzled.

"Uhh…" he was looking around franticly. "… uhh Pete was just about to buy it for Kitty…" he shoved it into Piotr's hand and looked innocent. Piotr's face was as red as a cherry.

Jessica and Kitty were laughing up a storm and Piotr threw the strings at Bradley, who was also laughing.

"So where is Ivan?" Kitty asked as she paid for her stuff.

"He went to a Tattoo place to get another one." Piotr took Kitty's hand and walked with her.

"Really? I don't get why people do it. Its just dumb to me." Kitty led Piotr to a table as they reached the Food Court. "I mean it would fit with you, because you look like one of the people that get them."

"Sorry, Katya, but even if you wanted me to get one, I am not." Piotr smiled as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Hey guys. We are done here." Jessica and Bradley sat down on the other side of Piotr and Kitty. "We saw Ivan flirting with some girl when we were on our way over here." Jessica informed as the topic of discussion drew near.

"So are we all ready to go?" He asked as he gave Kitty a wicked smile. She smiled but she clung to Piotr. Ivan's smile disappeared and he went back to listening to Bradley's uninteresting tale about what he saw this old lady doing.

* * *

"So you had fun?" Piotr asked as they got back home and laid across his bed. 

"Yup I sure did. Jessica kept trying to make me wear all these swimsuits that don't cover much at all. That might be ok for her, but I'm never going to fill in and such." Kitty sighed. Piotr smiled and kissed her.

"You're perfect. Don't change." Piotr seductively whispered into her ear.

"Thanks. But you can always get stronger." Kitty giggled as she handed a bag to him. "Bradley told me to give these to you, so hurry up and let me see you in them."

Piotr opened the bag to find a couple pairs of swim trunks. All were long, for Piotr, and custom made for him too. "How…"

"He said that Jessica guessed the measurements and she went to making them."

He held one up and looked at it closely. It was as blue as his eyes, and had some writing on the back. "Property of Kitty Pryde, SO BACK OFF!" was printed on the backside.

"Katya… I don't know what to say…" Piotr was speechless.

"Don't say anything, let's see them on you! HURRY!!!"

* * *

Logan was "explaining" to Ivan how his tattoos effected the image of a mutant and what type of example it showed for the little ones. 

"IF I WERE YOUR FATHER, I WOULD SHIP YOU TO WAR SO FAST, THAT TATTOO WOULD FALL OFF FROM THE SPEED."

"See, now, you aren't my father, so that's out of the question. And plus if I DIDN'T get it, this mansion would be a heap of rubble as we speak." Ivan grinned as he saw Logan's defeat. He had already got a talk about the trip. And how if he so much as even thought about taking advantage of any of the girls on the trip, mutant or non mutant, he would personally cut certain features from his anatomy with his claws. It made Ivan cringe at the thought of it.

"I'm keeping my eye on you, bub. One wrong move and it's to the danger room for life."

"Taken and noted. So are we all clear here?"

"Don't think I'm letting you off easy. Because of the attitude and the Tattoo, you are under house arrest when you get back." Logan snarled.

"Oh dang…"

"AND THAT"S NOT ALL! YOU HAVE A DANGER ROOM SESSION EVERY DAY FOR THE NEXT MONTH… WITH ME"

"Please just kill me now…" Ivan took this as a que to leave. And so he ran out the door with a mad Logan still in the room.

* * *

"Rogue. Do you want to come with us to Dreamstate?" Bradley asked as he saw her walking down the hall. 

"Why?" Bradley never really thought of an answer to that. He thought it was either going to be a yes or no.

"Uhh. Well. It could keep Kitty and Jessica company. And since we have Ivan, it kinda makes him a fifth wheel." Bradley smirked.

"I'm still dating Bobby you know. But he's pretty tied up at the moment with him going to his parents for some time to clear some stuff up. I might as well. But I ain't going swimming." Rogue pointed out.

"No prob. You don't have to if you don't want to. Thanks a lot Rogue. We leave in a week or so."

"Fine." Rogue went back to walking towards the Library, where she usually vented.

* * *

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! Since my last chapter didn't get any love, how bout you read it again before you review on this one. I would love to know where I'm at in this story and what people would like to see in the next story. So PLEASE R and R_!!!!!!**

THANKS A LOT PEOPLES!!!! I had to format this thing a little differently because there were so many conversations and my last chapter didn't do things right on the formatting. Anyway (MAJOR A/N I can not do Rogue's accent to save my life. So just imagine it. Hope you have fun reading it.

Maestro Marcus Carpenter.


	11. Things are FINALLY good

HELLO READERS!!!! I won't irritate you with a long author's note, but I would like some reviews… if you PLEASE, you might get a big THANK YOU!!!! So, Read and review, the second book is going to start very soon… so READ ON!!!

(Setting: Two nights before the six go to Dreamstate. Everybody in the Mansion is sleeping, Ivan sits on a couch alone, pondering about the trip and searching things with his laptop.) (This is a monolog.)

"… hmm, so these are the things to do there… eh, doesn't sound too bad. At least the people there are going to be drunk so if I slip a bit, nobody would remember or care." He looks closely at a list of complaints. "…'the DJ was creepy, when he played this song called 'Persona', my friend said she was feeling dizzy, and she didn't act normal.' 'I had the time of my LIFE, but for some reason, I didn't feel myself, it caused me, on the last day, to slap my girlfriend in the face. I saw it happen, but I couldn't do anything about it. it's the music that changes you…' 'If it weren't for people being drunk, it would be fine, but I was stalked by some…seemingly drunk guys, but I could tell they were completely sober, it was creepy.'" Ivan looked at the muted TV. He looked at the sobriety of the people that commented, most of them seemed to be in a buzzed state.

"On the Cruise ship, Dreamstate, they encourage passengers to comment about the trip using only the computers on board. Other computers won't work on the ship for some reasons, even wireless ones. That might pose as a problem for Kitty. Hmm it says that there have only been several deaths, but due to accidental reasons, such as leaning to far over the railing, one getting trampled to death under the feet of other dancers, one person accidentally got tangled in safety rope and fell over the edge, hanging himself, and a few unidentifiable deaths, as if died in their sleep. All over the course of 10 years, but about three happened in the two most recent years." Ivan sighed and shut his laptop and turned off the TV. "This is starting to get a little freaky…" he dismissed himself to bed.

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEADS!!!" Jessica and Kitty yelled as the two entered the guy's room. Kitty jumped on Piotr and Jessica stood in the doorway. Bradley looked at the clock and groaned.

"PLEASE tell me you did not just wake us at six fifty nine…" he was interrupted by an annoying buzzing sound of the alarm. "Piotr, would you do the honors?"

"With pleasure…" Piotr made a fist and smashed the small alarm clock, without opening his eyes or turning towards the clock.

"You're so violent, Piotr." Jessica commented as she sat on Piotr's bed right next to Kitty.

"So why did you wake us up?" Bradley asked as he sat on his bed, facing the girls. Piotr was still lying in the bed face down.

"We were watching some TV when we woke up and we heard that there was a document signed that Mutants can live freely with humans now, and Dr. McCoy is now some political person, so now WE ARE FREE TO USE OUR POWERS… for good that is." Jessica gleamed "And also… ITS MY BIRTHDAY!!!!" Kitty jumped up and hugged her.

Bradley stood and hugged her, but Piotr just turned around to face her. Kitty elbowed him in the ribs, and he shot straight up. He got himself out of bed and embraced her.

"Well guys, Kitty and I are going to have a small celebration down stairs, and have a chatroom party with everybody. So get to your computers and get online! Lets go Kitty." Kitty was pulled off the bed and ran to catch up with Jessica.

(A/N this next part is going to be Chat Room Dialog so I'll try to keep it simple in layout.)

Chat room list: PhasingKitty – Kitty Pryde, HarmonySmAsHeR – Jessica Tell, Ripplet – Bradley Wes, Man o Steel – Piotr Rasputin, Caesar – Julius Imesca, StarryNight – Starla Carabulta, Fire of Fires – Hula Jubaca, MutantsRoxMeSoxNOT – Jaracarla Harlet.

PhasingKitty: Hello Room!

Caesar: Hello PK, how are you?

PhasingKitty: I'm great, say hi to my friend, its her Birthday today!

HarmonySmAsHeR: Geez Kitty, you don't need to announce it to the whole world!

Caesar: Hello Harmonysmasher. Happy birthday.

HarmonySmAsHeR: Thanks, call me Pitch, it's a whole lot easier. Lol

(StarryNight and Fire of Fires have entered the room.)

StarryNight: HEY PEOPLES. NOW WE CAN LIVEN UP THIS ROOM NOW THAT ME AND MY HO ARE HERE!

Fire of Fires: Um I told you, please don't call me that, seriously!

Caesar: Welcome SN and FoF, How are you?

StarryNight: Um… exCUSE Me? Who gave you the right to talk to me? Huh?

PhasingKitty: Hey hey hey. He was only greeting you SN, you didn't have to, like Snap at him or anything.

StarryNight: Hula… why is this bitch talking to me?

Fire of Fires: Starla. Please.

(Man o Steel and Ripplet have entered the room)

StarryNight: What!? Only you have the right to talk to me upfront, not some PhasingKittyBitch.

Man o Steel: WHAT DID YOU SAY!

PhasingKitty: Piotr please don't get involved, I can handle it.

Ripplet: Are you sure?

PhasingKitty: Yeah I can and if I cant, I'll have Jessica scream, then you will know if I can handle it or not.

HarmonySmAsHeR: That's right, lol

StarryNight: Hey Man o Steel, how are you doing?

Caesar: Fire of Fires, may I privately talk with you?

Fire of Fires: Sure.

(Caesar and Fire of Fires have left the room)

(MutantsRoxMeSoxNOT has entered the room)

StarryNight: Hey MRMSNOT I love the Screen name,

MutantsRoxMeSoxNOT: thanks.

PhasingKitty: Piotr we need to talk now…

(PhasingKitty and Man o Steel have left the room)

HarmonySmAsHeR: hey Ripplet, hows it going lol

Ripplet: Going good, wish you were up here in my room.

HarmonySmAsHeR: Give me a minute and I will. Lol

StarryNight: OMG IT'S A FREAKING SOAP OPERA IN HERE!!!

(Caesar and Fire of Fires have entered the room)

Caesar: Thank you so much Fire of Fires

Fire of Fires: lol you're welcome.

(Man o Steel and PhasingKitty have entered the room)

MutantsRoxMeSoxNOT: ok its getting bored in here, time for topic discussion. MUTANTS SHOULD BE PUT TO DEATH AND TORTURED!!!

(PhasingKitty, Man o Steel, Ripplet, HarmonySmAsHer, Caesar, and Fire of Fires have left the room)

StarryNight: I couldn't agree more.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGG! I can't take it any longer!" Kitty screamed into Piotr's chest. "If that Starla girl didn't agitate me so much, I would be more helpful."  
"You did what you could, Katya." Piotr kissed the top of her head.

"Don't feel bad Kitty," Jessica sat down by her. "they're just a bunch of mutant haters. And if it makes you feel any better, two other people in the chat room left. That might possibly mean that they were mutants, mutant supporters, or people that just didn't want to be in the discussion. Anyway, we leave tomorrow morning, so let's have fun. Ok?"

"Ok." Kitty turned on the TV and sat in Piotr's lap. Jessica and Bradley went to the Danger Room for some more practice and passed Rogue on their way.

"Hey, have ya'll seen Ivan?" Rogue asked, but was responded with shaking of their heads.

"Dad, congratulations on the title. I know you worked hard for it." Ivan spoke into the lighted Laboratory. Dr. McCoy was working on something, but turned his head to see his son.

"Thank you, Ivan. What do you need?"

"I was just going to tell you good bye, since we're leaving early in the morning and you might be down here the whole time. Oh wait, you have a press conference, don't you?"

"Yes that is correct, well I hope you have a good trip and try to keep in check."

"Alright old man, I will."

After lunch, Kitty went to sit outside by the lake. She didn't want Piotr to follow so she said she was going to sleep and not disturb her. Yes she did enjoy the company, but sometimes she just wanted to be alone. She layed down under a tree and looked at the lake. All of a sudden a shadow came from above her as if it was sliding down the tree.

"Piotr, if you don't mind, I just want to have some time to myself, I'm sorry I lied."

"First of all," Kitty turned at the unfamiliar voice, "I'm not Piotr. And second of all, I don't think you would have had to lie to say you wanted to be alone."

"Ivan, don't scare me like that."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really. I just want to be alone so I can hear myself think once in a while. But I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Sure I guess." Ivan jumped from the trunk of the tree and stood in front of her. "I'll see you later then." He walked towards the Mansion and left Kitty alone.

Kitty breathed a sigh.

"I honestly thought I would never attract anybody. Oh crap, here I go on this whole 'I'm loved' monolog! At least I'm dating! But what if he wants to get married? I'm only 16 and he's about 21. OH THAT REMINDS ME! There must be hundreds of women on that cruise; what if he would want one of them? Oh well, I'll try not to think of it while on the trip. I just want to have some fun before school starts again."

Kitty got up and dusted herself off. She walked towards her room and jumped onto her bed. Jessica came in and got the second half of her luggage

"You haven't packed?"

"Oh, I have, its already in the van. Hey are we going to get a room together or are we going to go with dates or one big room or what?"

"Well," Jessica started. "Since Ivan and Rogue aren't couples. They have to have two beds, even though Rogue doesn't have her powers because of the cure, she still wouldn't want to be in the same bed with Ivan if she could help it. Oh, that reminds me. She was looking for Ivan when Bradley and I were going to the Danger room. Do you know what that was about?"

"Yeah she was trying to get it clear to his head that she was not somebody to take advantage of or she would kick is butt." Kitty started to giggle.

"I bet that got to his head real fast. Hey I'm going to bed because we're getting up early in the morning to start out."

"Goodnight Jess. I'm just going to say goodnight to Piotr, and then I'll come right back."

"Whatever…" Jessica was already half asleep as she squirmed in her bed.

Kitty was just about to open the door to Piotr's room when she heard Ivan speaking rather loudly.

"Think about it. It could be very special to her." Ivan tried to reason to Piotr.

"Ivan, you have got to understand the person Piotr is. His outward appearance may advertise it, but inside, he would rather wait until Kitty was of age before he took it.

Kitty knew exactly what Bradley was talking about.

"Ivan, it sounds very well planned, but I am more than capable of waiting for Katya. Then it would be even more special." Piotr concluded.

"Why, is it like you are going to marry her or something?" Ivan pried.

There was no answer, it almost made Kitty's heart stop.

"Well Piotr? Are you going to marry her?" Bradley asked.

"But with age as it is, I could go to jail right now if it weren't for Ororo's consent."

"Pete, didn't you tell Kitty that those laws were made for humans, not mutants?"

"Brad, you know that they apply to us too." Piotr informed.

"You're avoiding the question, Piotr." Ivan spoke once more.

Piotr sighed a big sigh and continued. "Yes, if age was truly not a problem, I would ask her to marry me, but you know its illegal, and I don't believe in premarital sex."

"That didn't seem to stop you with this one girl, and she had your kids."

"Correction, she was my WIFE, and they WEREN'T MY kids. And now that's over. I love Katya with all of my heart, and I am willing to wait for her as long as it takes."

"Yup, he has his mind made, Ivan." Bradley stated the obvious. Ivan shrugged and walked towards the door. Kitty quickly phased through the floor just as the door opened. She ran through walls and flew up a flight of stares and phased through to her room.

"HE WANTS TO MARRY ME!!!" she whispered as loud as she could to a sleeping Jessica. Kitty crawled into her bed and fell into sleep fast, thinking of the trip and how much fun she would have with Piotr.

GOODNIGHT PEOPLE. IM TIRED AND I'M GOING TO BED!!!!! LAST CHAPTER IS COMING UP _**NEXT!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	12. All aboard!

THE LAST CHAPTER OF "THE UNKNOWN LOVE" hope you like it and the short excerpts from the sequel "PERSONA"

Sorry I haven't had time to finish this story. I just graduated from Highschool (YAY!) and going to college in the fall. so much stress. anyway, SUMMER!! Hope you like the ending of this story and hope you look forward to the sequel... "PERSONA" (also Kiotr)

Kitty phased through her door and practically body slammed her own bed. Jessica stirred a little but settled back down and went back to sleep.

_"Yes, if age was truly not a problem, I would ask her to marry me…"_ Piotr's words rang in her head. He truly loved her enough to ask her to marry him… but she and he both knew that they were too young. Logan would never approve. And Ororo would throw a fit! Kitty sighed into her pillow and attempted to go to sleep, when a loud knock on the door made her jump and Jessica groan. Jessica got up and slumped to the door.

"I swear this better be important or you're going to get it, I don't care who it is." Jessica opened the door to find Ivan standing there alone.

"And if I say it isn't?"

"Well... then you will get your punch in the face tomorrow… Kitty, it's for you." Kitty switched places with Jessica at the door.

Ivan towered over her by at least eight inches. He stood there in his PJ bottoms and a tight wife-beater that strained against his huge muscular frame. His mischievous smile widened as he saw Kitty. "You know… it's rude to listen in to private conversations."

"… W…What are you talking about?" She tried to play it cool, but he could see strait through her.

"I saw you run down the hall when I opened the door."

"… my bad… so why are you here?"

"Listen… I know you have this thing with Piotr… and that's fine… but I just want to give you some advice. Keep him in your sights. There are going to be a ton of ladies around and you never know what could happen."

"I think I know Piotr. I know he wouldn't do that."

"You heard him; he was married with kids…"

"He said that they weren't his kids." Kitty leaned against the door.

"True, but he was married. Don't you think he would have tried to get a family going?" This hit Kitty hard. "You honestly think that just because he's with you and nothing bad like that can happen? It's called habit. I'm sure he's had his own fun and I bet every penny I own, that he wishes he could have that same fun again with somebody as mature as him." Kitty looked at her small hand and looked back up at Ivan with watery eyes.

"But... he's with me…" Kitty stopped and thought about what she just said.

"You see it now, don't you? He can only protect you and himself, you can't do anything about it. Sure you may have a part in his decision, but in the end, it's his choice, and when animals, humans, or mutants are faced with certain situations, they revert back to their initial instincts."

Kitty kept quite. It was 3 AM and she was tired, but she understood to an extent what was going on.

"All I'm saying is that you should keep an eye on Piotr. I'm just looking out for you, and don't want you to get hurt." Kitty stepped forward and embraced him. Ivan embraced her back.

"I'll keep it in mind, but I'm tired right now so I'm going to go to bed. Thanks, Ivan. You really understand me. Thanks again." Kitty waved goodbye and shut the door. Ivan grinned again and headed toward his room with his head held high.

Kitty slipped under her covers and looked at Jessica. She was fast asleep, and didn't listen to anything that was going on. Kitty laid her head down and closed her eyes.

"He wouldn't…" Kitty wiped a tear away.

Five hours later everyone woke up and put their luggage in the car trunk and set off. Rogue made a lame excuse to not go at the last minute and stayed with Bobby. Kitty had a banana for breakfast, so she didn't get anything when the group stopped at a burger place. She felt like staying in the car with the windows rolled down a little, so she could curl up in the back and get some sleep. Piotr got something to go and headed back to the car, only to find the doors locked. Kitty had her eyes open and saw Piotr knocking, but she refused to move.

"Katya… could you please open the door? I got you a small burger and some water."

"I'm not hungry." Piotr could hear it but just barely.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing that I can do anything about." She reached over and unlocked the side door. Piotr opened it and squeezed himself in. Kitty repositioned herself so her head was in his lap. Piotr handed her the burger and cup, while still holding onto three bags full of burgers.

Kitty smelled it, but stuck up her nose at it. She sipped her water while never making eye contact. Piotr started to eat his own burgers, but stopped after the fifth to see that Kitty never touched hers.

"Ok something is terribly wrong. What is it? You look miserable, Katya." Kitty's tears started to well up. "Oh no…"

"No… I'm sorry. Its just stuff that Iv… uh that I've been thinking about… just woman problems…" she lied. She thought that Ivan hasn't said anything to Piotr about last night, so she will play it as if it never happened. Piotr couldn't read her as well as Ivan could.

"Ahh. I'm sorry I can't help you there."

"Oh you've helped enough…" Kitty mumbled inaudibly.

After a half an hour, the other three came to the car and started their way towards the ship port. Jessica and Bradley were singing some songs while Ivan was listening to his iPod. Kitty was between Piotr and Ivan, and it felt really uncomfortable. She took the chance to listen in with Ivan, rather than stay in the awkward silence. Ivan listened to a ton of stuff, from the Beatles to Tiesto, Bach to this death metal group. Kitty zoned into the music and tried to drown out the thoughts she was having. She ended up leaning her head on Ivan's shoulder and going to sleep. Piotr glanced over to make sure Ivan wasn't doing anything, but inside he was about to punch Ivan with a metal fist just for Kitty choosing him to lean on. He didn't know what was going on, and it was bothering him bad. Ivan rolled up his sleeves and made sure that the tattoos weren't bleeding or anything. Kitty looked at it and couldn't help but to run her finger over it. She knew she would never get one, but it interested her all the same.

Piotr made a low groan and turned to look out the window. Jessica heard it and turned to see him frown and mutter something in Russian. "Poor guy." She whispered to herself.

After about an hour, the group arrived at the port. Jessica pulled Kitty aside as fast as she could. "Kitty I need to talk to you, now."

"Sure… about what?"

"Kitty, please tell me you saw how jealous Piotr was in the car."

"What are you talking about? Why does Piotr feel jealous?"

"Well, leaning on Ivan, touching his arm, getting really close to him, only talking to him the whole trip; that stuff is kinda hard on your boyfriend when he sees you do these things with another man right in front of him."

"I didn't mean it like that. Ivan's just a friend; nothing more." Kitty protested.

"Let Piotr know that. He's a little hurt." Kitty quickened her pace to catch up with Piotr. She motioned him to join her at a patio of some restaurant. Ivan and Bradley went to go check everybody in their rooms.

"Piotr, what is wrong? You didn't talk at all during the ride here, and now you seem to be ignoring me on purpose. What is going on?"

"It's nothing, Katya. Just tell me this… do you have any feelings for Ivan?"

Kitty was taken aback. "WHAT? NO! He's just a friend. He's like a big brother to me. Why would you think I had feelings for him?"

Piotr just held up his hand and leaned forward to kiss her softly. "That is all I need to know." There was a small awkward silence and then Kitty looked down.

"Pete… I… I know I've said this before, but I have to say it again. I don't know what you see in me. I'm not that great you know… I'm not as mature as you, don't even come close in the height or frame department. And I know you are shy and stuff, yet I'm the biggest loudmouth you could possibly imagine… why do you like me?"

"Katya, I don't like you… I love you. I love you because you are very unique not just in mutation, but in the way you think and do things. You give me a reason to protect, love, and look forward to seeing you every day."

"Piotr… I don't want to make things complicated with you. I know you've always wanted kids and stuff, but I'm too young and weak. I know you have urges that all members of the male species have… and I feel like it's a waste with me…."

"Stop. Stop right there. Don't even think about that. That's something YOU should never worry about. Don't try to be something for me, that's something I have to be for you."

The blast from the cruise ship shook the tables. Piotr got up from his seat and held out his hand for Kitty to take.

"THIS IS SO AWESOME!!" Jessica and Kitty ran around the rooms and the balcony overlooking the ocean. Piotr and Bradley were leaning over the railing to see some of the activities and the small mall area. Ivan already met a single girl and persuaded her to let him room with her, since he didn't want to pay for a room just for him. Piotr suggested that the separating of genders was probably the best idea. Kitty and Jessica didn't mind, but Bradley gave him a hurt look.

"It's for the best. We are supposed to be mature about this." Piotr reassured. Bradley just groaned.

The cruise had begun to pick up speed and they were off. This was going to be a great trip. Kitty leaned over a rail to look at the blue sky and feel the breeze tickle her face as it flowed through her hair. She let her hair down to catch more of the breeze. She was happy and felt she had no care in the world. Unknown to her, there was somebody right behind her slowly and quietly taking small steps towards her...

The Unknown Love – by mcc1089

I hope you like it. My writing style has changed over two years (how long it took to write this story haha) however I hope that the second story is going to be to your liking. I didn't prepare as much on this one like I did on this next one, and for that I am terribly sorry But the new story (PERSONA) is going to be written a lot better and with more detail and stuff. Here are some short excerpts from the sequel "PERSONA" (rated M and very strongly advised that you don't read unless you are mature enough to understand) ((TV rating would be rated R) or PG 17 at least)

_"What are you doing?" She screamed.  
"Don't deny it Kitty. It's been too long, and we're all alone. Trust me, the music is too loud, nobody can hear you scream…" he held her wrists down. She was too terrified to phase.  
"Piotr…" she bawled._

_"This one was another witness, Ivan." She threw the man on the floor. His hands tied behind his back and a gag in his mouth.  
"Bradley… take care of this. I have to deal with the bigger picture." Bradley nodded as he pulled back for the final blow._

_"What happened to YOU?" she asked as Jessica entered the room. She moved quickly to the other side of the room. Jessica glared and never spoke a word. "Where is Bradley?"  
"Don't make this harder than it needs to be." Kitty's eyes widened as she covered her ears. Glass shattered all the windows of the ship. The lightning outside caused a prison of electricity and the ship wouldn't move._

_"Piotr. Just let it happen. You know what you want, and I know what I want. Don't say anything to Ivan… or something might happen…" Piotr's heart raced. Sweat was forming on his brow. She leaned close to his ear and whispered. "Somebody might get hurt." He couldn't move. His shut his eyes hard.  
"I'm so sorry, K…" his words were muffled with her lips._

_"WHY?!" Kitty screamed hysterically at him. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! I ACTUALLY LOVED…" He just looked at her, smiled, and laughed as if he didn't care. He really didn't. "JUST KILL ME NOW!"  
"I though you would never ask…" he turned and crouched. It was so fast… if you blinked… you would have missed it…_

**_"PERSONA… what do you really desire?"_**

A new fan fiction story by **_mcc1089_**

**_PERSONA_**… starting June 2008


End file.
